vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115957-roleplayers-in-wildstars-future-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- I love this post and want to have its babies. :D Thank you for expressing my thoughts so much better than I was managing. Roleplayers are worth paying attention to. We are your long-term customers! And when you pay attention to many of the things we like, we bring in a whole lot of other people as well who see systems that benefit them even though they aren't necessarily roleplayers. I have been on a personal boycott of that function since the moment I heard of it, to be honest. I don't like the idea of being told to go hide. Griefers can come at me. ^^ I suppose. But then, most of the things I and others have mentioned in this thread are things we've been pestering them about since the early betas. They've had a lot of time to at least consider things. Obviously right this very moment their minds are elsewhere. | |} ---- *blushes* D'awww, thanks. The post has let me know that it likes video games, cosplay, and long walks in the rain, so best of luck and I hope it works out well for the two of you! :lol: Thanks for the thread, I think it's an important point that sometimes game management needs to be reminded about. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Have you checked in the chat settings? There was an RP setting in 1.0 | |} ---- ---- General chat => turn off problem solved | |} ---- ---- ---- Im actually very curious to know how possible it would be for the cinematics team to realease this to use. After all the make all there cool vids with the ingame engine mostly :) | |} ---- ---- I can totally understand it, and I don't even RP. With the amazing housing tools, the housing plot can be turned into a space ship, space station, cave, prison camp, shady smuggling outpost in a deep forest, arms dealer depot and so on. Many of the things I have listed will also block the view of the surrounding sky plots and the ground, which means that there is nothing to tell that this is in Exile or Dominion territory. Think of housing plots as movie sets. You can set up whatever you need for the next scene. Want to RP a prison break? Build a prison. Need a diplomatic meeting in neutral space? Build a space station. And so on. | |} ---- It's trivial to put the plot in deep space for example (just change the sky), or hide the other housing plots and ground with deep forest, cave walls, space ship bulkheads and so on. Some housing plots you can only tell are actual housing plots because the daily bonus billboard. Sure, the housing plots may be over the capitol. But we are on a orbital space station now, as is plain to see. Or a cave. Or a jungle. It's only lore-breaking if you insist that it's a housing plot, which is letting game mechanics take a very large role in RP. | |} ---- Not sure how easy Camera Controls would be, but I did put in a request for a "Green Screen" in player housing to make Machinima a bit easier as well. | |} ---- ---- You just select "Both" instead of RP-Only. Then you can see normal channel text and RP text. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah! Sorry my bad, I thought it was "Both". Whoops! All Messages will include ALL messages. RP & Non-RP. | |} ----